


5 - Blindsided

by PapayaK



Series: Whump > Boredom [5]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapayaK/pseuds/PapayaK
Summary: Hi guys! Like many of us, I’m bored.  (I love being bored - really gets the creative juices flowing) I really wanted to write something epic, but apparently that doesn’t happen on demand.  So I have decided to write a bunch of snippets of whump. (like Whumptober)  Some will have a bit of story - others will be a shameless excuse for pure whump.  My goal is to keep them all around 1000 words, but we’ll see.  Also, fair warning, I’m putting this note at the beginning of each one since I don’t know which one you’ll read first.Thank you for reading and please review if you have a moment. -Papaya
Series: Whump > Boredom [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727218
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	5 - Blindsided

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Like many of us, I’m bored. (I love being bored - really gets the creative juices flowing) I really wanted to write something epic, but apparently that doesn’t happen on demand. So I have decided to write a bunch of snippets of whump. (like Whumptober) Some will have a bit of story - others will be a shameless excuse for pure whump. My goal is to keep them all around 1000 words, but we’ll see. Also, fair warning, I’m putting this note at the beginning of each one since I don’t know which one you’ll read first.  
> Thank you for reading and please review if you have a moment. -Papaya

“We make an awesome pair, don’t we Lassie?” Shawn asked the detective. “I told you we should work together more.”

Lassiter growled in pain, “This isn’t what you had in mind, Spencer!”

“Says you!” Shawn insisted.

Lassiter had been exchanging fire with members of the gang that had holed up in an abandoned warehouse. One of the members had managed to flank him, and the detective had gone down with a bullet to the leg.

He’d fully expected to die. Lassiter had seen the guy aim with the clear intention of finishing him off.

But the man who’d shot him had himself been shot and then Spencer had been there helping him to his feet, pulling his arm around his shoulder and supporting him toward the exit.

“Where did you come from anyway?” Lassiter asked a bit breathlessly.

“Do you really need to ask, Lassie?” Shawn grinned at him, “I have a specific psychic channel just for you! I always know when you’re getting a good case. I divined this whole thing!”

Lassiter scoffed, “Then why didn’t you stop this? Why didn’t you warn us?”

Shawn grunted as he stumbled, and then readjusted Lassie’s arm over his shoulder, “I did! Remember?”

And Lassiter didn’t respond to that because he realized Spencer was right. He’d told them the warehouse was the gang’s headquarters and that they were well-armed.

In his defense, he hadn’t ignored Spencer completely. His warning was the reason O’Hara was outside the building, hopefully coordinating with SWAT right now.

As if he’d read his mind, Shawn told him, “SWAT’s outside with Jules. Gus is going to have the ambulance meet us around back. We just have to stay out of sight until SWAT gets everything under control.

Lassiter glanced at Shawn out of the corner of his eye, he wondered why he seemed so out of breath, but he had to admit he was glad Spencer was there. “That’s good work,” he mumbled.

“Lassie!” Spencer, of course, accepted the compliment with far too much relish, “See? You _do_ love us! This is why you should always have us along! We’re like a good luck charm,” but then he stumbled.

Lassiter cried out in pain as he was forced to put weight on his injured leg, “Spencer!” he complained, “Watch where you’re going!”

“Sorry—” Shawn gasped, “Sorry, Lassie, you okay? We’re almost there.”

Then Lassiter saw the rear door of the warehouse just ahead. As he watched, Gus opened it, revealing the ambulance outside.

“Thank-you, Sweet Lady Justice,” Lassiter grumbled, glad he’d soon be rid of his ‘crutch.’

“Shawn!” Gus rushed forward and grabbed Lassiter away from Shawn, looking very worried.

Then they were outside and the EMTs lifted him onto a stretcher and began to tend to his leg. Since his wound wasn't serious, they’d adjusted the stretcher so he could sit up.

He growled at them. Now that he was safe, he wanted to know what was going on in front of the building. Where was O’Hara?

Thankfully one of the SWAT team members was approaching. Lassiter called him over and asked him to report.

The guy was intently watching something over Lassiter’s shoulder but he answered, “The gang is locked down. They’re being loaded into the van as we speak. No other casualties on our side, and just the one that shot you on their side. Looks like he’ll make it though.”

Lassiter nodded, he was angry he’d missed out on most of the action, but glad his very capable partner had everything under control. He hissed as one of the EMTs did something particularly painful to his leg, “Watch it!”

“Hey, Detective,” SWAT nodded, “When he’s feeling better, tell Spencer, ‘nice shot,’ okay?” He shook his head, “I had no idea he could do that.” Then, still shaking his head, he turned and walked back the way he’d come.

“What?” Lassiter stared, scowling at his back as he walked away. _‘Nice shot?’_ to _Spencer?_

What was he talking about?

Then Lassiter turned and looked over his shoulder to where the other EMTs were working over Shawn.

“What?” he asked, this time, to no one in particular.

Thankfully his partner arrived at just that moment and heard his question. He looked up at her, “Spencer was shot?”

She nodded sadly, “He sensed that one of the gang had snuck around and was going to blindside you. I told him to stay put, but of course he wouldn’t listen. He managed to get around behind you unseen, and when you were shot—” she paused at the memory of a terrifying moment, “apparently you dropped your weapon,” she shook her head in disbelief, “I saw Shawn dive, grab your gun, and fire before he’d even stopped moving. He was _so fast_. But not quite fast enough. The guy saw him and got off a round before Shawn shot him, hit Shawn in the side as you saw. But he knew he had to get you out of there before the rest of the gang figured out what happened.”

Lassiter stared at the injured psychic, trying to wrap his head around what his partner was telling him.

“Did you know he could shoot like that?” Juliet asked him.

He looked up at her, a little dazed, “Is he going to be okay?”

“Hey, Lassie!” Shawn said, pulling his oxygen mask to one side, “They’re saying we get to be ambulance buddies! I call—” and then he began to cough.

The EMT shook her head and replaced the mask, but Shawn pushed it away again, “I call shotgun.”

“Mr. Spencer!” The EMT admonished, “Do I have to sedate you? You are the one on the stretcher, you will _not_ be riding shotgun.”

“They’re gonna stick you on the bench, then, Lassie,” Shawn was beginning to slur his words as the pain meds took effect. “But don’ worry— you’re still a starter in my book. You’ll be back inna game in no time.”

He weakly fought the EMT who was trying to replace the oxygen mask again.

“Mr. Spencer!” she scolded.

Shawn smiled at her, clearly becoming a little loopy from the powerful pain medication they’d given him, “Lez get married!”

O’Hara looked helplessly at her partner, “I think he’s going to be okay.”

oO0Oo  
End  
oO0Oo


End file.
